Walking the Line
by Foreverficti0n
Summary: Eleanor Bell loves magic, and she loves Hogwarts. That is until her sixth year when she has to partner up with the arrogant Sirius Black. God, he's annoying! But in order to get through they'll have to learn to work together. Sirius x OC. Marauders Era.
1. Chapter 1

I was pissed. I was already mad when I heard about the changes last year, but this was beyond unreasonable. Maybe I should backtrack a bit . . .

My fifth year was great. Well, maybe not great, but at least good. It was stressful with OWLs and the several sessions with teachers advising us about our uncertain future. However, the worst thing about it was the promise of a truly awful sixth year.

The Ministry of Magic decided, due to the impending Great Wizarding War and the rise of Voldemort, that instead of getting to choose our own classes and attempt to get an actual education and learn about all the things we find the most interesting, we would be placed on Career Paths based on our meetings with teachers and on our OWL scores. Instead of going to classes with our houses, we would go to classes with everyone who got the same "Career Path," taking only classes specifically designed to prepare us for that career. I mean, it was complete bullshit! School is supposed to be for gaining knowledge, developing thinking skills, and finding out who and what we wanted to be, but the Ministry turned it into a giant training session! So yes, I was pissed off.

But I knew all of that at the end of fifth year, and I was even pleased to find out that I was placed in the auror program. I figured that it's a bad situation no matter how you looked at it, so I might as well be content with the fact I was able to be in the "Career Path" I wanted. So why was I particularly pissed off now, at the Welcome Feast for my sixth year? Well, it was because of a little announcement Professor McGonagall had just made.

"Due to the necessary partner work in several of the Career Paths," I could hear the strain in her voice, and was glad that she didn't like the change either, "We have assigned all sixth and seventh years partners for the school year. The lists are posted on the door to my classroom."

Mass chaos ensued. Food was completely forgotten as a flood of people, myself included, rushed to see who they were paired up with. I ran out with Ariel and Valerie, the only other sixth year Ravenclaw girls. "How do you think they'll pair us?" I asked between breaths.

As I was quite literally the only sixth year Ravenclaw in the auror program, I knew I wouldn't be paired with anyone I actually knew. I wasn't particularly disappointed though. Ariel and Valerie were best friends, and I often found myself being the awkward third wheel to their glamorous duo. Maybe it would be an opportunity to make a friend?

When we arrived at McGonagall's classroom there was already a huge crowd around her doors. I tried pushing my way through, but only ended up getting pushed back out. Valerie is quite petite, and managed to squeeze her way to the front. She pushed her way back out of the crowd, and ran to Ariel squealing as she said, "We're paired together!"

The two jumped, hugging and squealing until I finally interrupted them asking, "Did you see my partner?"

"No," Valerie replied hesitantly. "I'm sorry, Elle, I only saw the Healers' list. But they paired us by last name, not by house. There were plenty of interhouse pairs, so you could be partnered with anyone really."

The crowd was starting to thin out, so I tried again. I made it to the front and searched the completely covered wooden door for the parchment labeled 'Aurors.' I finally found it, and went down to the "B" last names. 'Bell, Eleanor' was paired with . . . I groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

"You wound me, love."

I turned around and came face to face with the devil himself. Yes, my partner for the next two years was Sirius Black. I blushed; I didn't mean for him to hear that.

I recomposed myself quickly, folding my arms across my chest. "Black," I addressed him coldly.

He mimicked my stance. "Bell," he said with a smirk, mischief shining in his grey eyes. "Come on, working with me will be great!"

"Look, I know you don't care much about school and grades, but I actually do. I'm not looking forward to having to pick up your slack."

"If how you are in the classroom is anything near how you are on the quidditch pitch, trust me, I won't be the slow one."

Oh, now he had made it personal! "That was a fluke game and you know it!" I practically screamed.

"Don't get upset, Bell. I'm better than most; I wouldn't let it get to you." And with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

"All that hair product is going to your head!" I yelled at his retreating figure. I was beyond pissed. I was literally seething. Sixth year would definitely be interesting.

That night, in our dorm, Ariel and Valerie would not stop talking. "You're so lucky! I can't believe you get to be partners with Sirius Black for a whole year!" Ariel squealed.

"He's _so_ attractive," Valerie sighed.

"Trust me, if I could switch partners with you, I would," I responded through clenched teeth. I was still pissed off at him from our conversation earlier. Who was he to belittle me?

"Why do you hate him so much anyways?" Ariel asked.

"I know I could never hate someone with a face like that," added Valerie.

"See, that's why I don't like him," I said.

"What, because he's fit?"

"That doesn't sound like a very good reason to hate someone to me," Valerie said, rolling her eyes.

"No!" I was almost shouting, "I don't like him because he's an arrogant asshole who thinks he can say and do whatever he likes without consequences because he's attractive! You just said it yourself, Val. People don't stay mad at him or put blame on him because he's beautiful and charming. He pranks the younger kids, and is unnecessarily cruel at times. He thinks that rules don't apply to him. His general elistist, blasé attitude towards everything and everyone pisses me off."

"So, you admit that he's gorgeous," Ariel said slyly.

 _Really? That's all you took from that?_ I thought angrily. "I just meant that the general consensus of the girls at our school is that he's good looking. Just because he fits society's beauty standard doesn't mean he fits mine."

That was a lie. Sirius Black was by far the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. Something about his very presence was virile and majestic. I know this is the most cliche metaphor ever, but it was no wonder that girls were drawn to him like moths to a flame. It's a good thing his personality was such a massive turn off.

"You can say whatever you'd like, I'd do just about anything to get in his bed," Valerie responded.

"Oh please, that's nearly impossible!" Ariel told her.

Which was true. I mean, despite the fact that all the girls practically threw themselves at him, he wasn't a serial womanizer. He never had a girlfriend, at least not publicly. There were rumors about a few hookups at parties, but it wasn't a ridiculous number of girls. Not that Hogwarts had that many anyways.

"Look, I don't give a damn who Black sleeps with, so if you want to make that your mission for the year, go right ahead. I just want to wake up and find out that this was all some terrible dream. Working with Black for a whole year is gonna be hell." I said.

"C'mon, Elle, it can't be that bad," Ariel spoke softly. She saw that I was about to protest, but before I could she said, "We really should get some sleep. We've got a big first day tomorrow."

I couldn't argue with her about that. I groaned, hit the pillow, and prayed for sleep to take me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I arose early and went for a long run on the Hogwarts grounds to clear my head. Running always calmed me down and helped me think, and with Quidditch season coming up, I had to get back into shape. I was always able to work out my frustration through running, and the thought of being tethered to Black for the next year made me want to die, so I pushed harder and for longer. In fact, I barely had time to take a quick shower before arriving to the Great Hall about two minutes before breakfast was over. I sat down, grabbed a muffin, and started looking over the schedule that Professor LaRue, the charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw, had dropped on the table earlier.

I groaned when I saw that I had Double Potions, Double Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms all on the first day. Suddenly, I felt extra weight on the bench and something in my lap. I looked down to see an all too familiar smirk and a pair of bright grey eyes. Sirius Black had laid down on the bench beside me and put his head in my lap. The nerve! I scowled down at him. "What do you want, Black?"

His shit-eating grin just widened at my clear discomfort. "I just thought you might want to know that if we don't leave now, we're going to be very late."

I looked up for the first time since sitting down and realized that he was right. We were the last people in the Great Hall.

"Schieße!" I swore, pushing his head out of my lap and gathering my things. I ran for the door, but stopped when I noticed that the only footsteps I'd heard were my own. I turned around to see Black in the same spot I'd left him in with a very amused look in his eyes. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

He started moving towards me at a leisurely pace. "I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered before," he informed me with a grin.

"I don't like being late."

He scoffed, "Don't worry about it. Slughorn loves me."

"Yes, well some of us don't have the privilege of the purest blood of the ancient and most noble House of black running through our veins," I snapped at him.

His ever present smile immediately vanished. That was a low blow, even for me. Everyone knew he hated his family. I even heard rumors that he ran away from home during the summer. We had just made it to the entrance of the dungeons, but before we went in I grabbed his arm and said, "I'm sorry Sirius. I know you're not on good terms with your family and bringing them up crossed a line. I won't do it again, ok?"

He looked at me a bit shocked, but he seemed to be satisfied with my apology. He nodded and said, "Let's get to class, yeah?"

I nodded and walked in behind him. Sure enough, everyone else was already there with their partner. "So kind of you to finally join us," Slughorn said, but he said it with a smile on his face and he didn't give us detentions. I suppose being partners with Sirius Black had it's benefits.

We took the last available table, which was in the back of the room and right next to James Potter and his partner, Remus Lupin. I wouldn't be surprised if they had threatened to hex anyone who took it before we got there; the Marauders stuck together. As we took our seats, I took out my quill and parchment to take notes and Sirius leaned over to me and whispered, "Where'd the German come from?"

I stiffened, and put a finger over my lips in the universal sign for "Shut up, you ponce, the teacher is beginning his lecture and my future depends on how well I do here, so I'd like to pay attention, thanks" and stared ahead towards Slughorn. I was surprised he thought anything of me swearing in German. Most people who heard it assumed I'd learned a dirty word or two in some other languages, but didn't jump to the correct conclusion that I was fluent in it. Anyways, Slughorn started his lesson about Amortentia. That was fan-freaking-tastic; the first thing I learned with Black as my partner was the love potion.

"Who can tell me what Amortentia is?" Slughorn asked from the front.

My hand shot up along with about five others. For the first time in six years, Slughorn called on me first. I could get used to being partners with Black.

"Amortentia is known as a love potion, but in reality it causes a very strong obsession. The scent is multi-faceted. Everyone smells what they are attracted to."

"Very good, Miss Bell. Five points to Ravenclaw!" Slughorn went on to explain other properties of Amortentia, and I scribbled down notes.

Soon enough I was interrupted by Black. "Did you enchant your quill to correct your spelling?" he asked, noticing the way that some of the letters switched around on the parchment after I finished writing them.

I blushed. That was another thing most people didn't notice. In fact, no one had yet. Damn Sirius Black. I just shot him a look, and continued to take notes. Then, Slughorn called everyone to line up at the front of the class so we could all smell a properly brewed Amortentia. As we lined up everyone was talking about what they thought they might smell. I had no idea what I would smell, but the Marauders were making quite a lot of noise with their speculations.

"What do you reckon Prongs will smell? Some sort of flower, right?" Black said teasingly to Remus Lupin.

"Yeah, but what kind? Probably roses," Remus replied cheekily.

"Or maybe daisies?" Black suggested.

"No. What's that flower that starts with an L? Oh, Lilacs!" Remus exclaimed, lightly shoving.

"Guys, you're supposed to support my undying love for Lily," Potter whined, his lower lip jutting out slightly. Oh Merlin, he was actually pouting about this! I mean, I had obviously heard about the Potter-Evans love-hate relationship (Potter loved Evans, Evans hated Potter), but I didn't realize that he was still serious about wanting to be with her. I thought he did it just for kicks now. Although, I suppose if it was just a joke he'd go out with one of the many girls pining away for him, but he never did. Huh.

"Oh, we do, Prongs," Sirius told him solemnly before breaking into a grin, "the love that will die with you and never begin in her."

"What do you reckon you'll smell, Ella?" Remus asked me.

I was taken a bit by surprise. He was probably just trying to make polite conversation, and we talked a bit during fourth year, but hadn't spoken since. "I don't know," I replied truthfully. I had never been in love. I had no idea what it felt like, much less what it smelled like.

"Sebastian Helmes," Sirius fake coughed.

I rolled my eyes. Many people thought that Sebastian and I would go out last year because he had a minor crush on me. I told him I wasn't interested, and he didn't seem too hurt, luckily. We're both beaters for Ravenclaw's quidditch team, so it was a bit of an awkward season, but by the end of it we acted like regular teammates again.

"And what will it smell like for you, Black? Alcohol, cheap perfume, and waking up alone?" I snarked. Everyone knew his few and far between one night stands were exactly that: one night. Rumor was that Black never let anyone stay in his bed (or wherever else they might have been) afterwards.

He glared at me, but both Remus and Potter got wide eyes and let out a massive laugh. I blushed lightly, glad that my dark skin didn't show the red flush as easily as pale skin.

"I don't know that we've been formally introduced, but I'm James Potter. We're going to be friends," Potter said to me, holding out his hand.

I laughed. "I know who you are, Potter. I'm sure everyone in this castle knows of you. Lily certainly screams at you loudly enough for the entire castle to hear."

He still had a boyish grin on his face, "C'mon, call me James," he said. "If you're partners with Sirius we'll probably be spending a lot of time together this year."

I hadn't thought about that. Not only did I have to put up with Black for two years, but all of the Marauders. I groaned internally, but externally I just smiled and said, "Alright, James."

Then I heard a commotion behind me. I whipped around to see Severus Snape with Amortentia all over his face and hair. When he was smelling it, someone must have jinxed it. Slughorn was running all over the place trying to find something to clean off the potion, and make sure it didn't affect Snape. The whole thing was quite amusing. I might have felt bad if it wasn't a blood elitist/ future Death Eater, but it was Snape, so I didn't feel bad about smiling at all. I stifled a laugh as I saw Remus slip his wand back in his pocket.

"Aren't you a prefect?" I asked him between giggles.

"I can't exactly right myself up, now can I?" he countered, mischief dancing in his eyes.

When Slughorn had finally straightened out the mess and composed himself, I stepped up to smell it. It smelled _wonderful_. I couldn't distinguish all of the smells, but I know that I definitely smelled fire, what the wind smelled like at a really high altitude; the way it smelled when I was flying through the clouds, and a puppy. That was one I really didn't expect. I had a puppy when I was 7, but my mother didn't want him around when the twins were born, so she gave him away. That was the saddest day of my 7-year-old life. A puppy. Huh.

I returned to my table puzzled. Would I fall in love with a veterinarian who loved quidditch and fires?

Black sat down next to me shortly after wearing an expression similar to mine. "What did you smell?" I asked, dying to know what could confuse him.

"Brand new books, broomstick polish, and motor oil." He looked like he thought the entire thing was bogus. "What about you?"

I ignored his question, and instead asked, "Motor oil? That's incredibly specific. And really strange."

He nodded, and then looked down at his book. "Let's get started," he said, gesturing to the page with the ingredients and instructions for Amortentia.

"Sure. Can you get the ingredients, while I start reading through the instructions?"

He left to gather things, and I stared at the page, begging the letters to stay where they were. I was about halfway done when he returned and set everything down on the table.

"I've heard it's a pretty easy potion. Does it look easy on paper?" he asked.

"I'm not quite done reading yet."

"Merlin, really? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart."

Oh, that made me angry. "Please just shut the hell up so I can read."

But he didn't, he kept on talking, and though I wasn't listening to him, I still couldn't concentrate on reading.

"Black, if you keep on talking we will never get this done. I need to be able to focus while I'm reading," I snapped at him.

"Why?" he asked. When his question was met with silence, he asked another one, "Are you going to answer any of my questions or are you going to ignore me for two years?"

"Fine," I huffed. "I will answer one question a day, if I am comfortable with it. So, to answer your question, I have dyslexia. It's a Muggle learning disability. Most of the time, I'm fine, but if I'm really stressed or annoyed or I can't concentrate, the letters start flipping and switching and dancing all over the page. It's difficult to read if someone's intent on distracting you. It's also why I enchanted my quill. Sometimes my letters end up backwards or in the wrong order. Not many people know about it, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell people. They think what you do; that reading slowly makes me stupid or not worthy of being a Ravenclaw, which is not the case at all. I'm perfectly capable, given the right environment."

He sat, looking shocked for a moment. Then he said, "Well, I feel like a prat. I'm sorry. I promise to be a good partner, and shut up when you need me to."

"Thank you," I said, surprised that he didn't laugh or make fun of me like the kids at my Muggle school had when I was young. When I got to Hogwarts, I was so surprised, but so happy to be put in the "smart" house. It made me realize just how capable I am, and made me try incredibly hard.

When I finished reading the instructions, I got started. "Dice the lizard skin into small chunks," I instructed Sirius as I started a fire under the cauldron and started mixing the other ingredients. We ended up being the first group done with the potion, and the smell was exactly what both of us remembered smelling from Slughorn's brew. Satisfied, I bottled it and brought it up to Slughorn's desk.

As I walked back to my table, I saw James' eyebrows in his hairline. He turned to Sirius and asked angrily, "Why did you get partnered with a potions genius?" The Marauders were all known for being incredibly naturally intelligent (well, perhaps Pettigrew was not thought of as highly due to his clumsiness), and just as notorious for all being awful in one subject: Potions.

I chuckled as Black replied, "But you got Moony."

As I slid back into my seat my sleeve got caught on the corner of our table, revealing my wrist. Or really, revealing the tattoo on my wrist. I covered it quickly, but not before Black saw. "What was that?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said primly.

"Oh, come on, Bell. I'm talking about the ink all over your wrist."

"You get to ask _one_ question a day, and you already asked yours today." I was not going to talk to someone I wasn't even on a first name basis with about my tattoo.

"Fine," his grey eyes danced, "there's always tomorrow."

Ugh. He mostly joked around with James and Remus for the rest of the class. Finally we were all off to Defence.

On our way Remus and I chatted about what we did on summer holiday, and he asked if I minded going over some of the properties of key ingredients we used nearly every class. I agreed, but only if he would help me with Transfiguration. He smiled, and said, "Actually, Sirius and James are absolutely brilliant with that sort of thing. We'll probably all study together a lot though."

That made me happy. Yesterday I thought that this was going to be horrible, but Black hadn't been a completely insufferable ponce, James seemed like a nice guy, and I really enjoyed talking to Remus.

My good mood ended when I saw Black enchant a suit of armour to scare a bunch of kids in the hallway. "Why do you have to mess with people like that?" I asked him angrily.

"Oh, please, it was just a joke," he scoffed.

"That third year is probably going to have nightmares for a week." I walked ahead of him, not wanting to speak to him anymore.

I found a table near the middle of the DADA classroom, and he slid into the seat next to me a minute later.

"I don't know what you're problem is-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"My problem is that you don't think about anyone but yourself, and you don't think your actions have consequences."

He was silent, but anger blazed in his eyes, and I'm pretty sure he started grinding his teeth. I was very glad that the new teacher walked into the classroom right then.

"I am Professor Maltis," he said, "and today we are going to begin with what we will begin all Mondays with. You and your partner will duel in front of the entire class while I assess each of your skills individually."

This was going to be fun.


End file.
